Pandémonium
by calyspo
Summary: "Et bien compagne d'infortune, voisine de barreaux ! Dans ta candeur, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'identité de ton voisin de cellule ?" il étire sur ses lèvres gercées un sourire qui dévoile toutes ses dents, que Sayu ne peut soudainement s'empêcher de trouver carnassier, "Je m'appelle Beyond Birthday."
1. Enlèvement

_Bonjour !_

_Pour ceux qui ont lu Echec et Maths, ce sera dans un tout autre style que j'avais envie d'expérimenter. Je sais que j'avais prévu de me lancer sur Elizabeth de black butler mais j'ai eu cette idée entre temps et elle ne veut pas me lacher (pour mon plus grand malheur). Tout ça à cause de Lou. Moi j'étais tranquille en train de faire une petite pause, je finis je ne sais plus comment sur son profil, et là, vois que Beyond est un de ses personnages préférés. Sauf que moi, Beyond, je savais pas qui c'était, alors tout aussi innocente je me suis renseignée. Et voilà où j'en suis (Lou, si tu passes par là, mon poly d'anatomie te maudit sur sept générations)._

_Bref._

_Disclaimer : Bien évidemment les génies Ohba et Obata._

_**AVERTISSEMENT : Déjà, les chapitres auront des tailles très différentes, du long au très très court. C'est voulu, car je souhaite essayer de retranscrire le désordre, le pandémonium psychique que cause une incarcération (avec un fou en plus dans ce cas) jusque dans la présentation.**_

_**Ensuite, réelle motivation de cet avertissement,, si vous venez en recherchant une histoire d'amour à la vie à la mort, avec des mots doux poèmes compris, ce n'est vraiment pas ici. Vraiment pas. Beyond est fou, et il le restera. Toute cette histoire portera sur la mise en place d'un lien tout ce qu'il y a de plus malsain qui peut se mettre en place entre deux personnes qui sont isolées, qui n'ont plus rien, qui se torturent mentalement l'un l'autre parce qu'ils ont touché le fond. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire « âmes sensibles s'abstenir », mais vous êtes prévenus.**_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pandémonium (n.m.) :**

**Désordre infernal**

**Capitale imaginaire de l'enfer**

* * *

Le roux la pousse en avant dans l'ascenseur. Il l'y rejoint sans lui accorder un regard et enclenche la fermeture des portes. Ils commencent à descendre. Elle se terre dans le coin opposé de la cabine.

_« En cas d'enlèvement, ne fait pas la forte tête. Fais-toi au contraire la plus accommodante, la plus terrorisée et la plus invisible possible. Endors la vigilance de ceux qui t'entourent sous un masque de soumission ou, mieux, de stupidité. Ouvres les oreilles et tu verras que, devenue meuble du décor, les informations tomberont du ciel à tes pieds. Observes, analyses et les possibilités d'échappatoire te seront livrées de la bouche de tes ravisseurs même»_

Ainsi avait parlé son policier de père qui, habitué aux histoires sordides, avait voulu préparer sa fille à toutes les éventualités avec un zèle paranoïaque. Elle avait hoché la tête et écouté, elle l'écoutait toujours à l'époque, mais jamais Sayu n'aurait pensé que cela lui servirait un jour.

Ils ne lui ont pas dit un seul mot depuis qu'elle les a rencontrés et elle n'a aucune, vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'ils peuvent bien lui vouloir. La tuer ? Elle se tasse un peu plus. La prostituer ? Calme. Du calme. Au moins le blond est parti lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence_. Il a cette façon de la regarder en retroussant haineusement les lèvres._ Elle a su du premier coup d'œil qu'il était capable d'être violent. Des deux, c'est sans aucun doute lui le plus dangereux, elle en est certaine. Son vis-à-vis, à défaut d'être causant et de lui signaler qu'il est conscient de sa présence, est d'une neutralité presque apaisante.

Le voilà qui farfouille dans une des poches de son blouson. Il en sort un paquet de gâteaux qu'il ouvre d'un coup sec. L'odeur du sucre s'échappe du papier plastique alors qu'il en engouffre un dans sa bouche. Toujours sans la regarder, il tend à bout de bras le paquet vers elle pour toute question. Sayu étudie quelques instants les biscuits, hésitante.

_« Si tu n'as aucun doute quant à la comestibilité de la nourriture, mange. J'ai trop souvent entendu des histoires de captifs qui arrêtent de se nourrir dans l'espoir de faire plier leurs kidnappeurs ou que sais-je. Stupidité. Tu as besoin de ton cerveau Sayu, si tu veux avoir toutes les occasions de t'échapper. Dans ces cas là, il est la seule arme qui te reste. Et pas des moindres pourvu que tu manges. »_

Sa main vole et chaparde vivement les gâteaux, qu'elle commence à engloutir. Elle n'a rien mangé depuis que le blond et lui l'ont contrainte à les suivre, et sa faim envahissante lui semble un bon indicateur du temps écoulé depuis. Aux vues du gargouillement de contentement qu'émet son estomac, ses parents doivent êtres morts d'inquiétude et elle très loin d'eux. L'autre continue de mâchonner depuis plus d'une minute le même morceau de gâteau, qui doit à présent être transformé en pâte baveuse peu ragoûtante. Au moins a-t-il arrêté de fumer. En la jetant à l'arrière de sa voiture comme un vieux sac de sport, il avait une cigarette tremblotante glissée entre les lèvres, et il les a enchaînées les unes après les autres par la suite. L'odeur du tabac a accompagné sa panique, ses cris et sa lutte désespérée première. Elle l'a suivie alors qu'elle prenait pleinement conscience de sa situation et Sayu l'a respiré dans les sièges en cuir quand elle s'est résolue à prendre son mal en patience.

Elle a lu que, fréquemment, en cas de traumatisme post-enlèvement, les patients sont hantés par un élément précis qui leur rappelle leur détention, un bruit, une allure, une couleur, _une odeur_, dont la simple perception les fait sombrer dans la panique. Cela l'a grandement intéressée, sur le moment, ce petit élément banal qui déclenche chez le sujet une cascade de réactions de plus en plus violentes, comme on pousse le premier domino d'une file. Maintenant elle se demande si en sortant d'ici, si tant est qu'elle sort d'ici un jo…. **En sortant d'ici** elle pourra un jour supporter de sentir à nouveau l'odeur sèche et âcre d'une cigarette.

Elle pousse le vice à aller chercher les miettes dans les coins du papier plastique. Au moins, apparemment, ils n'ont pas l'intention de la tuer. Ils n'ont pas pris de bateau ou l'avion, ils n'ont donc pas quitté territoire et des trafiquants de femmes feraient sortir leurs victimes le plus rapidement possible du pays, elle écarte donc également la théorie de la prostitution avec un immense soulagement. Pourtant, de ce qu'elle a vu des locaux en passant et des gens qu'elle a croisés, elle est presque sure qu'elle se trouve au sein d'une organisation de grande envergure. Cela ne laisse qu'une solution.

_Papa, Light, je ne sais pas ce que l'enquête vous a exactement poussé à faire pour avoir des griefs avec cette bande de criminels, mais quelque chose me dit que vous allez entendre parler d'eux._

L'ascenseur s'arrête et ils sortent. Il l'emmène dans une suite de couloirs vides et sans fenêtre, à l'état déplorable. Il y a de la poussière partout, en quantité tellement importante qu'elle s'est incrustée dans les murs recouverts de papier peint troué et décollé, leur donnant une couleur grise. La voix de son geôlier, qu'elle entend pour la première fois, l'interrompt dans ses pensées. Il parle vite et distinctement tout en avançant, d'une voix de maître d'école qui ne tient pas à se répéter.

« Comme tu l'as peut-être compris, ce n'est pas après toi qu'on en a, mais après ton frère », il a une voix encore assez haute, il doit être beaucoup plus jeune que ce qu'elle pensait de prime abord, « Lorsque lui et ton père nous auront apporté ce que nous voulons, nous te libèrerons sans faire d'histoire. En attendant, tu vas rester enfermée. Il n'y a donc _aucune_ raison que les choses se passent mal. »

Il a insisté sur le mot. Le message est clair. Pas de rébellion, pas de violence. Il s'arrête devant une porte et sort un trousseau de clés.

« Bien. Règle numéro une. Tu n'obéis qu'à moi, Mello, Rob, un type avec une cicatrice en V sur le front, ou Alexander, un petit jeune avec les cheveux teints en bleu. S'ils l'un d'eux n'est pas là, tu n'obéis pas. Tu cries, tu hurles, tout ce que tu veux, mais tu n'obéis pas. Si je peux me porter garant des personnes que je viens de citer, la souveraineté de Mello s'arrête là. »

Il poursuit sans attendre son assentiment et brandit son index.

« Règle deux. Tu as un voisin dans la cellule d'à-côté. S'il te parle, tu l'ignores. Tu n'écoutes pas ce qu'il te dit. »

Sayu laisse un froncement de sourcil indélicat lui froisser le visage. Cette dernière affirmation tire une sonnette d'alarme dans son esprit. Pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas parler au second prisonnier ? Est-ce parce qu'il y a moyen de trouver secours de ce côté-là ? En veillant à masquer l'intérêt que ces paroles ont éveillé sous un visage des plus neutres, Sayu note soigneusement l'information dans un coin de sa tête.

« Enfin, règle numéro trois », son doigt s'appuie avec insistance sur son majeur, « surtout tu ne l'approches pas.»

Il se retourne pour ouvrir la cellule et s'efface le temps de la laisser entrer.

« A vingt-deux heures les lumières s'éteignent et ne se rallument que vers huit heures. La douche est à dix-neuf heures. Les repas trois fois par jour. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu appelles.

- Ce sera vous ? »

C'est la première fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche. Pour la peine, le roux daigne poser sur elle un regard lisse.

« Non. C'est Rob. Et si tu veux un conseil, ne l'appelles pas pour rien. »

Il referme la porte sur elle.

« A dans quelques jours. »

_Et s'ils ne viennent pas ?_

Les murs de la pièce sont en pierre épaisse, grossièrement taillée. Elle est séparée de la cellule voisine par une rangée de barreaux de fer assez espacés. Ils n'ont pas pris la peine de fermer complètement : les lieux sont probablement anciens et ont été aménagés à la va-vite.

_Ils sont toujours au travail. Jamais là. Jamais._

Elle ne parvient pas à voir son voisin. Il doit être dans le coin opposé de sa cellule.

_Et si cette chose qu'ils veulent a plus d'importance qu'elle ? Et s'ils ne viennent pas ? Que ce passera-t-il s'ils ne viennent pas ?_

Il faut qu'elle trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici.

Elle se racle la gorge.

« Bonjour ? »tente-t-elle.

Elle n'obtient aucune réponse. Ne préférant pas insister pour le moment, elle s'assoit sur sa couchette. Au moins les draps sont propres.

_Et s'ils ne viennent pas ?_

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Le chapitre deux est immédiatement posté, je ne pouvais pas concevoir de laisser celui-ci seul._


	2. Genèse

Les lumières s'éteignent.

Elle constate qu'elle n'est pas totalement dans le noir et relève le nez. Tout en haut du mur, une petite lucarne minuscule que Sayu n'avait pas remarqué et qui laisse passer la lumière de la lune. Cela la rassure un peu, d'avoir un petit bout de ciel près d'elle. Elle commence à se glisser sous les draps de sa couchette, enfourne la tête dans l'oreiller et ferme immédiatement les paupières, décidée à s'endormir. Bien évidemment le sommeil ne vient pas, il se terre dans son trou et laisse le roux défiler devant ses yeux. Il s'approche d'elle, et lui demande le chemin de la gare. Elle lui indique poliment mais il s'excuse, il est un peu sourd et il n'entend pas très bien. Elle se rapproche de lui pour répéter et alors… Il y a un léger bruissement. Sayu rouvre les yeux.

Il est accroupi derrière les barreaux.

La surprise la fait se redresser précipitamment. Il ne bouge pas. Sayu ne s'est pas encore habituée à l'absence de lumière, elle ne voit pas très bien, et la peur fait encore battre son cœur à tout rompre.

Il a l'air de porter un T-shirt et un jean froissés trop grands pour lui. Ses cheveux foncés partent en épis désordonnés tout autour de sa tête. Il est aussi terriblement maigre, au point que ses genoux pliés laissent voir le détail des articulations. Ainsi tapi dans la pénombre, on dirait un immense insecte rachitique. Sayu arrête un instant de respirer. Elle voit presque bien maintenant. Une moiteur froide descend le long de son dos.

_Un grand brûlé. Ce doit être un grand brûlé._

Sa peau est plus foncée par plaques, couturées de cicatrices creusées en ravins. Surgissant de son T-shirt et remontant le long de sa gorge pour se cacher derrière son oreille, une large bande rosâtre et trouée, grumeleuse de surcicatrisation. Avec un dégoût horrifié, le regard de Sayu longe l'immense blessure qui atteint par endroits la ligne de la mâchoire. Une raie boursouflée ne s'arrête pas là et remonte sinueusement sur la joue en puzzle, traversant les morceaux de peau collés pour reconstituer le visage. Elle finit par atteindre les yeux et les siens ne peuvent que s'écarquiller. Malgré le noir environnant et la nuit, l'éclat écarlate des iris laisse deviner qu'elles sont d'un violent cramoisi. Elle se lève et ses pupilles la suivent vivement, bien qu'il reste rigoureusement immobile. Elle frémit, s'arrête.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Tout son visage se transforme alors avec une rapidité consternante, comme si la bête sauvage qu'elle avait entraperçue s'envolait. Il a un petit rire chaotique qui s'enraye et s'élève, emplit le silence entre eux alors que son corps décharné tressaute. Apparemment, la plaisanterie est délicieuse.

« Et bien compagne d'infortune, voisine de barreaux ! Dans ta candeur, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de l'identité de ton voisin de cellule ? » il étire sur ses lèvres gercées un sourire qui dévoile toutes ses dents, que Sayu ne peut soudainement s'empêcher de trouver carnassier, « Je m'appelle Beyond Birthday. »

Le nom lui perfore les méninges. Elle recule précipitamment. « Assassin ! » crie son cœur. « Bourreau d'enfant ! » hurlent ses yeux.

« Un problème ? » demande Beyond avec un air satisfait, « Tu réalises enfin à qui tu t'adresses ?»

Pas de réponse.

« Aaaah je vois. Ils t'ont ordonné de ne pas m'adresser la parole et tu te dis qu'ils ont bien raison. Alors maintenant, Sayu, à l'annonce de mon nom, tu les écoutes, eux qui t'ont _enfermée, _ tu jettes ta fierté à la poubelle et tu oublies l'arrière pensée qui t'a poussée à me parler ? »

Elle tressaille et ne peut s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers lui. Il n'a pas l'air agressif. Comment sait-il son nom ? Pas de réponse. **Pas de réponse.**

« Et oui, Sayu, je sais tout de toi, je connais la moindre de tes pensées, le moindre de tes désirs, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que toi et moi sommes semblables, nous avons le même objectif. »

Il sourit de plus belle et s'approche des barreaux.

« Nous voulons sortir d'ici non ? »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu !_

_Bon, je sais pas vous, mais moi je trouve que planifier de s'évader avec un tueur en série est vraiment un très très mauvaise idée._

_J'en profite pour dire que le rythme de parution risque d'être très hétéroclite, j'ai beaucoup de travail, et d'ailleurs je vais retourner travailler avant de faire un crise de culpabilité._

_Je remercie d'avance tous ceux qui prendront la peine de commenter._


	3. Odeur

_Bonjour ! Je passe en coup de vent vous donner la série de chapitres. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, pour mon blablatage incessant, rendez-vous à la fin._

* * *

Sayu ne l'avait pas sentie, au premier abord.  
L'odeur.  
Mais elle est là, plus forte à chacune de ses inspirations. Épaisse, sucrée à l'excès, sirupeuse.  
Et elle la prend dans le nez, la gorge, s'infiltre par tous les conduits, imprègne toutes les parois, les pores, jusqu'aux atomes de l'air.  
Partout.


	4. Tisser sa toile

« Tu vas voir, en réalité, c'est Alexander qui s'occupe de nous » lui dit Beyond d'une voix un peu trop aiguë, « Rod est bien trop haut placé pour ça. Parfois, il le fait lui-même, mais c'est seulement lorsqu'il veut quelque chose, ou contempler ses trophées de chasse. Je crois aussi qu'il veut faire croire à Mello, le blond incroyablement prolixe qui t'a invité en vacances ici, qu'il boit ses paroles comme la vinasse qu'ils entreposent en bas. Mais ce n'est pas très intelligent, et cela m'étonnerait que Matt et lui soient crédules. Mais eux ont suffisamment de cerveau pour laisser Rod croire qu'ils le sont. En attendant, c'est Alexander qui a écopé du sale boulot. »

Matt ? Par déduction, certainement le roux au pull rayé. Sayu est pelotonnée sur sa couchette. Lorsqu'elle se place ainsi, un peu de la lumière du matin tombe en flaque sur sa tête et réchauffe doucement sa peau.  
On ne leur a toujours pas servi le petit déjeuner promis, il doit être tôt. Elle aurait peut être pu se rendormir un peu, mais le début de babillage de Beyond vient contrarier ses projets. Pourquoi lui parle-t-il de ça ? Sayu lui jette un regard. Juste une seconde. Elle ne peut réprimer une légère nausée. Le visage déchiré de Beyond continue toujours de saigner de ses yeux hémoglobines.

« Il a une sœur », poursuit-il sans s'offusquer de son silence, « On l'entend souvent en parler, il a l'air de s'en vouloir de ne pas être assez présent pour elle. Ton âge à peu près. Certainement les mêmes yeux de biches ourlés d'innocence. »

Elle l'ignore résolument, lui tournant le dos, les yeux fixés sur le mur. Et cette odeur suave et presque écoeurante qui emplit ses narines… On dirait qu'elle est partout, qu'elle se prononce lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, s'attache sur ses mots qu'il chuchote d'une voix douce aux intonations en sinusoïde. **Ne pas l'écouter.**

On entend du bruit dans le couloir. Beyond se tait instantanément et elle devine au bruissement feutré du tissu qu'il s'est écarté des barreaux. Un claquement sec. Elle tourne la tête vers lui. Un panneau de la porte de la cellule a coulissé pour pratiquer une petite ouverture. On y glisse sans ménagement un plateau où trônent un peu de pain beurré, qu'elle devine pas très frais, et un pot de confiture de fraise. Étonnant, un tel luxe. Mais c'est certainement de là que vient l'odeur. Avant que le panneau ne se referme, elle aperçoit dans le fond un éclair de cheveux bleus. On dirait qu'il y a une part de vérité dans les déblatérassions de son voisin.

Presque immédiatement après, sa propre porte s'ouvre et son geôlier entre. La respiration de Sayu se fait erratique alors que son regard remonte de plus en plus haut le long de l'immense silhouette qui la surplombe sans réussir à atteindre la tête. Enfin, elle trouve à une altitude alarmante le visage barré de mèches bleues. Diable, mais qu'elle taille fait-il au juste ? Deux mètres ? Plus ? Un coup d'œil à ses jambes lui offre un autre constat navrant. Elles sont immenses. Impossible ne serait-ce que d'espérer pouvoir le battre au sprint. Quant à l'assommer, il lui faudrait trouver d'abord un escabeau. Elle grimace. Cela complique pas mal les choses.

Mais tout n'est peut être pas perdu. Il a l'air jeune. Il est certainement moins expérimenté, peut-être manipulable. Il lui faudra toute fois vérifier la chose avant de tenter quoi que soit. Elle sait très bien qu'elle n'aura qu'une seule chance d'évasion, et la voir s'envoler parce qu'elle a sous-estimé son adversaire serait décidément trop stupide.

Il s'avance pour lui donner son propre plateau en regardant résolument ses pieds. Voilà qui est vraiment intéressant. On dirait qu'il se refuse de la regarder. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que Beyond lui a d… **Chut !**

De plus près, le pain n'a plus l'air « pas très frais ». On devine rien qu'à l'œil qu'il est _rassis.  
_Sayu jette de biais un regard mauvais à Beyond. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas de confiture, elle ? Lui la regarde, ses pupilles brillantes d'excitation, et lui indique d'un mouvement de menton impatient le géant qui se tient devant elle.

Alexander évite toujours soigneusement de croiser ses yeux. On dirait que ses mains tremblent. Le voilà qui bat déjà en retraite vers la porte comme si la déesse de la justice et sa balance se trouvaient devant lui prêtes à le juger. Ou peut être n'est-ce qu'une idée, une idée parasite, et qu'en vérité le poste de baby-sitter l'insupporte déjà.  
Mais il lui jette un regard fuyant si coupable. Cela semble si _facile.  
_Et soudain elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« Attendez ! »

Il s'arrête.  
Bien. Maintenant Sayu, soit l'autre malin s'est grandiosement moqué de toi et tu vas te prendre un sacré coup sur le coin de la tête, soit c'est le moment de saisir ta chance.

« Je… » admirable, elle n'a même pas besoin de forcer sa voix pour la faire trembler, et seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il est _grand, _« Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de mon _frère _?»

Il se tend comme un arc et Sayu peut voir tous ses muscles saillir alors qu'il crispe les poings. Elle se tasse et rentre la tête dans les épaules en le voyant revenir vers elle. Vu la taille de cette armoire, une gifle va probablement lui briser le cou. Elle ferme les yeux, serre les dents en une vaine tentative de prévenir le coup. Elle l'entend siffler de rage.

« P'tain ! Mais tu crois quoi ? Que je bats les jeunes filles sans défense ? »

Il a l'air presque en colère à présent. Il a un mouvement haineux et quelque chose de fin lui percute la tête avant de retomber sur ses genoux.

« Tiens. Prends ça, ça va te faire du bien. »

Sayu contemple la plaquette de chocolat avec des yeux exorbités. Alexander la dévisage avec un air soucieux puis s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Elle ne peut que le regarder faire avec une hébétude grandissante.

« Ça va ? Tu veux une couverture de plus ? Tu as eu froid la nuit dernière ?

- Non, arrive-t-elle à balbutier »

Il jette un regard haineux sur le côté et pointe Beyond qui leur tourne désormais le dos du doigt.

« Ce salaud t'ennuie ? »

Elle secoue la tête de droite à gauche, à deux doigts de laisser sa bouche béer d'étonnement. Il se relève et passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux indigo, se mord la lèvre inférieure.

« T'inquiète pas. Tout va bien se passer. »

Il commence à s'éloigner, non sans jeter un coup d'œil menaçant à l'autre prisonnier et la porte claque. Beyond pose sur elle ses iris écarlates reluisantes de satisfaction, ses lèvres détruites étirées d'un sourire entendu. Elle se sent légèrement mal. Elle a fait ce qu'il a dit, ce que ce fou dangereux lui a dit. Mais elle a une tablette de chocolat entre les mains. Il l'a aidée.

Elle déchire le fin papier entre ses doigts, écarte la feuille d'alu qui crisse à ses oreilles. Et d'un. Elle casse un carré et l'enfourne dans la cavité béante de sa bouche.

Ce n'était pas très difficile. Même d'une ridicule simplicité. Pour celui-là, la veine est trouvée, ne reste plus qu'à creuser. Et qui sait quel diamant trouvera-t-elle ? Après tout, Alexander a les clés, il s'occupe apparemment seul d'eux. Il est grand et imposant, mais en jouant correctement… Et puis elle ne va pas rejeter une telle occasion juste parce que c'est un psychopathe qui la lui a donnée.  
Maintenant il lui faut faire taire cette voix persiflante de culpabilité qui résonne dans sa tête et qui lui crie, avec une rage indignée : Comment oses-tu ? Comment peux-tu ? Lui qui a pitié de toi, à ainsi exploiter sans vergogne l'affection qu'il porte à sa sœur ? Ah, ça, on voit bien que la chose t'a été soufflée par l'horrible malade qui te sert de voi… **Ca suffit.**

Elle relève les yeux, mais ne le voit pas. Il a du se traîner dans un coin. Mais elle sait qu'il est là, non loin, qu'elle n'est pas seule. Et étrangement, cette idée la rassure.

_Je ne suis pas seule._

Le chocolat fond délicieusement sur sa langue. Elle joue de celle-ci pour passer le carré sur son palais, le pousser contre ses lèvres pour amplifier la saveur. Mais ses yeux reviennent sans cesse aux barreaux qui la séparent de la pièce d'à-côté. Il l'a aidé, et il n'a jamais été agressif. Beyond vient de lui offrir sur un plateau un sacré avantage. Il en sait peut être plus. Il suffirait de lui parler pour savoir. Juste une fois.

_Et puis quel mal y a-t-il ?_

Il a passé plusieurs années dans un asile. Ils ont peut-être réussi à l'aider, de toute façon ils sont séparés par des barreaux. Et, au fond, il s'agit juste de parler ! Enfin, que pourrait-il bien arriver de si terrible avec de simples mots ?

_Quel mal y a-t-il ?_

Il faut qu'elle trouve le moyen de sortir d'ici. Absolument. Car que fera-t-elle si son frère ne…

_Aucun n'est-ce pas ?_


	5. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre

Lorsque Sayu revient de sa douche sous l'oeil bienveillant d'Alexander, elle aperçoit son voisin qui lui tourne le dos, allongé à même le sol. Drôle de façon de se reposer. Alexander l'observe un instant avec un air intrigué puis fait demi-tour en soupirant, décrétant sans doute que cette manie n'est qu'une bizarrerie de plus à ajouter sur une longue liste.  
Tout en observant le corps rachitique, Sayu s'assoit sur sa couchette et entreprend de sécher ses mèches encore humides (un petit air implorant vers son gardien lui a obtenu du champoing). Même dans cette position, où aucun fragment de peau abimée ne dépasse, la longue silhouette est torturée et cassante, rappelle jusque dans ses lignes les blessures qui la couturent.

Beyond Birthday. Bien sur, elle a suivi comme le grand public l'affaire dans les médias. Mais que sait-elle de plus ? Passionnée par toutes les formes de folie et de troubles mentaux depuis quelques années, elle a souvent utilisé l'ancienne position de son père pour accéder aux dossiers des grandes affaires du siècle dernier, en particulier aux rapports psychiatriques. Sayu est sure que celui de Beyond lui est déjà passé sous les yeux. Elle ne parvient à se remémorer que quelques bribes, fragments marquants qui ont survécu aux centaines de fichiers passés sous ses yeux avides.

_Beyond Birthday. Suspecté de quatre meurtres, condamné pour trois. Tentative de suicide par le feu. Arrêté par Naomi Misora. Redoutablement intelligent et manipulateur. Passe son enfance dans un orphelinat pour surdoués où, fait marquant, il rencontre L. A développé d'après les psychiatres un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à celui-ci. Le tout ayant tourné en psychose meurtrière. La jouissance ne lui était pas procurée par les meurtres, mais pas l'idée de l'impact qu'ils auraient sur le détective._

Il y a peut être moyen de tirer avantage de tout ceci. Mais quelque chose la chiffonne.

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Silence radio. Beyond ne bouge pas d'un cil. Sayu hausse les épaules.

« Je ne crois pas que vous soyez un otage », marmonne-t-elle, « Cela me parait plutôt complexe d'enlever un grand criminel pour s'en servir ainsi. De plus, je n'ai jamais lu quoi que ce soit sur votre disparition dans les dossiers de mon père. Cela laisse plutôt entendre que l'on désire votre présence ici pour vous même, et donc probablement que vous pouvez leur apporter quelque chose. »

Sayu ne réalise qu'elle a réfléchi à voix haute que lorsqu'elle relève les yeux pour trouver Beyond accroupi près des barreaux, qui la transperçe de ses iris vermeilles luisantes d'intérêt. Le coeur battant d'être parvenue à piquer sa curiosité, Sayu poursuit prudemment, déploie lentement le fil de sa réflexion.

« Si L était toujours en vie, cela aurait pu se tenir. J'ai cru lire que vous aviez de sacrés griefs. Ils auraient pu menacer de vous libérer, et ainsi atteindre directement une personne de plus de la cellule d'enquête pour obtenir ce qu'ils désirent. Mais L est mort, vous ne pouvez donc pas servir d'otage contre lui. Non décidément, vous êtes là pour autre chose. »

Emportée comme toujours pas ses réflexions, elle oublie peu à peu tout ce qui l'entoure et laisse les idées fuser en tous sens dans son crâne, euphorique de les voir s'ordonner naturellement.

« Parce que je ne vois pas qui échangerait quoi que ce soit contre vous », elle s'arrête un instant, réfléchit à la portée de ses paroles, « Sans vouloir être offensante bien sûr. »

Il explose de rire. Sonore. Le fracas la fait sursauter.

« Sans vouloir être offensante », il se tourne pour lui faire face, sa voix criarde coupée d'un sursaut d'hilarité qui tire sur ses cicatrices, « Qu'elle est charmante ! »

Et l'espace d'un instant chimérique, Sayu a l'impression qu'il la regarde comme si ses prunelles pouvaient la faire brûler vive, qu'il retrousse les lèvres. Mais lorsqu'elle cligne des paupières, il lui sourit d'un air affable et condescendant.

« Je suis là pour mes yeux. »

Elle fronce le nez. Sans doute une image, une métaphore trouble dont il s'amuse et qui lui permet d'éviter la question comme un poisson d'eau vive. A noter donc, si jamais des bruits de couloir lui permettent d'éclaircir ces paroles, mais en aucun cas il ne lui faut insister.

« C'est ton frère qui a remplacé L ? »

L. La lettre a roulé sous sa langue avec une intensité toute particulière.  
Son frère… Que fait-il ? S'inquiète-t-il pour elle ? Se démène-t-il pour la sortir de là ? Ou se ronge-t-il plus les sangs pour ce qui doit servir de rançon ?  
Elle répond en se détournant.

« -Oui.

- Il est plutôt jeune non ? »

Elle se perd quelques secondes dans le souvenir de celui-ci. Son grand-frère si intelligent et parfait, protecteur, à son écoute, toujours là pour la soutenir. Lui qui fait leur fierté à tous.

« Light a toujours été brillant. Déjà très jeune, il avait retenu l'attention de ses professeurs. Il a toujours réussi tout ce qu'il entreprenait, il est même arrivé premier au concours de son université. Il attire sur lui l'attention de ceux qu'il rencontre. A présent, il donne sa vie et son temps à l'affaire Kira, pour le bien de tous. Mes parents sont très fiers de lui, et je l'admire. »

Lorsqu'elle revient vers lui, son sourire déformé est habillé d'une courbure satisfaite qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle se doute bien qu'il se fiche totalement de ses histoires de jeune femme écervelée, mais il fait au moins l'effort d'affecter son intérêt. C'est… Étonnant. Agréablement étonnant.

Il hoche machinalement de la tête et la laisse pencher sur le côté.

« Si tu veux une nouvelle tablette de chocolat, je pense qu'il suffit que tu le demandes à Alexander avec des yeux larmoyants. »

Elle lui sourit. Pour la première fois.

_La jouissance ne lui était pas procurée par les meurtres, mais pas l'idée de l'impact qu'ils auraient sur le détective._

Beyond est-il toujours dangereux ?

* * *

« Pourquoi vous êtes là ? »

Beyond ouvre un oeil.

_Je te tiens._


	6. Je te tiens

Un sifflement grave l'extrait de son profond sommeil. Repoussant loin de sa conscience ce qui l'importune, elle nage quelques secondes entre deux eaux, tente de replonger vers les profondeurs de son rêve, mais le chuintement la tire résolument vers la surface. Endormie, elle se redresse mollement sur sa couchette et se frotte les yeux, tendant l'oreille. Alors que les langues de brume qui troublent ses pensées s'évaporent, elle tente de se concentrer sur le son. C'est un bruit persistant de respiration hachée. Elle écarquille les yeux. A présent tout à fait réveillée, Sayu se lève et se précipite au bruit vers son voisin.

« Beyond ? Beyond, vous allez bien ? »

Aucune réponse. Seul le râle du jeune homme résonne dans le noir, de plus en plus rauque et profond, griffant ses oreilles. Elle s'approche une peu plus.

« Eh ?! Ça va ? »

Elle ne le distingue pas clairement. Elle aperçoit juste une de ses mains mangées d'ombre, qui s'agite frénétiquement sur le sol comme une araignée. Il s'étouffe. On dirait qu'il s'étouffe.  
La respiration de Sayu s'accélère.

« Alexander ! » appelle-t-elle, « Au secours ! »

Le souffle de Beyond devient de plus en plus chaotique. Il ne semble pas l'entendre. Elle sent qu'elle se met à trembler. Sa voix s'incise d'accents hystériques.

« Eh ! Quelqu'un ! Il y a quelqu'un ?! »

Personne ne lui répond. Personne ne vient. Sayu gémit d'impuissance devant le corps dont elle devine les convulsions. Elle pivote désespérément sur ses talons. Accompagnant son mouvement, ses cheveux glissent entre les barreaux. Elle ne l'entend pas mais le râle de Beyond s'est tût.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'ent… »

Avec un hurlement de bête, Beyond a saisi à pleines mains les longues mèches passées à sa portée.  
Il y a d'abord un terrible choc, puis la douleur. Fulgurante. Sayu a tout juste le temps d'émerger comme une noyée de l'hébétude dans laquelle le coup l'a plongée lorsqu'elle se sent chuter en arrière. Puis on la ramène violemment en avant en arrachant des cheveux. Sa tête s'écrase durement de nouveau contre les barreaux.  
Et le cri de Beyond monte, monte si haut qu'il va lui percer les tympans. Si fort que Sayu n'entend pas si elle crie également.  
On déboule dans les cellules.

Deux bras la ceinturent et tentent de la dégager, mais Beyond tient bon. Les coups pleuvent sur lui, on essaye de le saisir pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais il hurle, leur échappe toujours et sa poigne sur elle ne fait que se resserrer. Dans le chahut hystérique ambiant, Alexander écarte du mieux qu'il peut le forcené et pose un boîtier sur sa poitrine. Il y a un grésillement électrique.  
Beyond a un soubresaut et la lâche en feulant. Profitant de l'ouverture, on la tire vivement en arrière alors qu'il revient à la charge avec un mugissement, passant des mains griffues à travers les barreaux. Elle se raidit, hoquète, et elle sent, sent du plus profond de son être qu'un cri monte dans sa poitrine, et que cette fois elle va vraiment se mettre à hurler de terreur.

« Du calme. Du calme », lui souffle l'homme qui, un bras enroulé autour d'elle, la traîne hors de la cellule.

Il l'amène dans une salle voisine et la laisse tomber sur un canapé. Elle s'écroule, hébétée, tremblante de tout son corps. Son sauveur s'assoit dans un fauteuil avec un soupir et s'allume une cigarette. Les premières volutes de fumée troublent les rayures de son pull.  
La tête de Sayu est habitée par une souffrance vive et blanche qui accompagne chacun de ses mouvements. Un liquide chaud coule le long de sa tempe et roule dans le creux de son oreille. Elle ne fait pas un geste pour l'essuyer. Quelques gouttes tombent de temps en temps sur sa joue en y éveillant une douleur aiguë. Elle y porte la main, suffoque. Elle palpe, examine du bout des doigts, tâte, mais aucun doute. Il y a un creux en demi-lune.

Il l'a mordue.

Sa respiration devient forte, hachée, terriblement bruyante. Elle entend par-delà le bourdonnement de ses oreilles un son strident, comme une sirène. Lorsqu'elle réalise qu'il s'agit de Beyond qui continue toujours d'hurler, elle s'étrangle.  
Le roux la détaille des pieds à la tête sous ses lunettes, puis de la tête aux pieds, et ainsi pendant une longue minute. Puis il tire une bouffée sur sa cigarette.

« Tu as écouté ton voisin de cellule », constate Matt.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Voilà donc la fin d'une première petite partie de l'histoire, ou plutôt de l'introduction, à votre convenance. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que l'envie de m'étripez ne vous étreint pas le cœur. Comme je ne suis pas du tout expérimentée en écriture au présent pour de longs récits, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que vous en pensez, si c'est fluide et si l'on ressent bien les émotions (où si ça vous fait autant d'effet qu'une statue de pot de chambre du seizième). Ce serait très sympa, et en plus vous aurez le droit à tout mon amour !_

_Je fais un gros bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Ça me fait très très plaisir._

_Et maintenant je retourne plancher._


End file.
